Borderlands 2
Borderlands 2, is a first-person-shooter fantasy game developde by Gearbox Software and published by 2K Studios. Borderlands 2 is a sequel to game of the year game 'Borderlands' and focuses around the story of four Vault Hunters, Salvador the Gunzerker, Maya the Siren, Axton the Commando and Zer0 the Assassin, as they quest to stop Handsome Jack and his Hyperion army from opening the 'Vault' and unleashed a deadly alien force on Pandor Story The opening cinema introduces the four new Vault Hunters as they ride a train on Pandora. However, the train is a trap set by Handsome Jack, and it explodes. The surviving Vault Hunter regains consciousness in a frozen wasteland and is found by the last remaining CL4P-TP ("Claptrap") unit. The Guardian Angel contacts the Vault Hunter and instructs them to accompany Claptrap to the city of Sanctuary, and to join the Crimson Raiders, a resistance movement, in order to defeat Handsome Jack. Claptrap and the Vault Hunter are able to escape the frozen wastes after defeating Captain Flynt, the local bandit leader, and retaking Claptrap's boat. Along the way, Handsome Jack taunts the Vault Hunter, while the Guardian Angel offers advice and comfort. Upon arriving at the gates of Sanctuary, the Vault Hunter is asked to rescue Roland, now leader of the Crimson Raiders, who has been captured by a bounty hunter called the Firehawk. The Vault Hunter meets the Firehawk, who turns out to be Lilith, whose powers as a siren have been significantly enhanced by the new supply of eridium. Lilith informs the Vault Hunter that Roland was actually captured by a group of bandits. After fighting through the bandits' territory, the Vault Hunter rescues Roland and returns to Sanctuary. Roland and Lilith learn that the Vault Key is being transported aboard a Hyperion train, and task the Vault Hunter to retrieve it. To accomplish the mission, the Vault Hunter enlists the aid of former Vault Hunter Mordecai, and of Tiny Tina, a psychotic explosives-obsessed thirteen-year-old. The Vault Hunter derails the train, but instead of finding the Vault Key, encounters Wilhelm, a powerful Hyperion human/robot hybrid and the game's first major boss. After Wilhelm's defeat, the Vault Hunter recovers his power core, which Roland recommends be used as the power source for Sanctuary's shields. The core turns out to be a trap; it allows the Guardian Angel, who is working for Jack, to lower the city's shields and render it vulnerable to a bombardment from space. Lilith saves Sanctuary, which was originally a large spacecraft, by activating its engines and teleporting it away; for the rest of the game, Sanctuary exists as a flying city in the sky. Jack's true plan is revealed: to open Pandora's second Vault and unleash The Warrior, a powerful creature controlled by whomever releases it. Additionally, he is forcing a siren to help him charge the Vault Key more quickly than usual. Angel communicates with the group in Sanctuary, and despite hostile treatment from Roland, divulges that the Vault Key is kept with her in a Hyperion facility. She also shares information about the formidable defenses of the facility. The Vault Hunter embarks upon a series of missions in order to assemble what is needed to overcome these defenses, including obtaining an upgrade for Claptrap, visiting the Hyperion city of Opportunity, and enlisting the aid of Brick, now leader of the Slab clan of bandits. During the process, Mordecai's pet bird Bloodwing is captured and killed by Handsome Jack; a grief-stricken Mordecai vows revenge and joins the other three former Vault Hunters at Sanctuary. Roland and the Vault Hunter assault the Hyperion compound and meet Angel, who is not only a real person, but a siren, and Handsome Jack's daughter. She requests to be killed in order to stop her father from charging the Vault Key and gaining control of The Warrior. Handsome Jack sends in waves of security forces in order to protect his daughter, but ultimately, Roland and the Vault Hunter, with the help of late arrival Lilith, successfully kill Angel. An enraged Handsome Jack teleports in, kills Roland, and captures Lilith, whom he forces to resume charging the Vault Key in Angel's stead. Lilith manages to teleport the Vault Hunter out of the facility and back to Sanctuary. Brick and Mordecai decide to learn the location of the second Vault and confront Handsome Jack and The Warrior. While the Vault Hunter travels to the Hyperion Information Annex and obtains the Vault's location, the two steal a Hyperion ship. The Vault Hunter approaches on foot, battling elite Hyperion security forces, while Brick and Mordecai are shot down but left alive. Ultimately, the Vault Hunter confronts, battles, and defeats Handsome Jack himself, but arrives too late to prevent him from opening the Vault. Handsome Jack summons The Warrior, a gargantuan dragon-like lava creature, and orders it to kill the Vault Hunter. After a long battle, the Vault Hunter defeats the Warrior, and executes Handsome Jack in the aftermath. Brick and Mordecai arrive just as Lilith attempts to destroy the Vault Key. However, she accidentally activates a secret information bank containing a huge map of the galaxy with several hundred Vaults marked on it. Lilith remarks that there is "no rest for the wicked" before the screen fades to black. Trivia *Michael Mamaril, was a Borderlands fan who unfortunately passed away due to cancer. His friend Carlos sent a letter to Gearbox asking for Claptrap to read out an euology about Michael. Not only did Gearbox do this, they also put him in the game. Going up to him in Sanctuary, and hitting SQUARE or X, he will give you a white, green, blue or purple and the player will also receive an achievement 'Tribute to a Vault Hunter'. *Gearbox claims there is 870 bazillion guns, which is just a made up unit by Gearbox, for advertisement purposes. Literally there is only 10,000,000. *Borderlands 2 has over 150 easter eggs (counting memes and references) *Like the first Borderlands, Borderlands 2 has a 'gun rarity' scale. In order from lowest to highest it goes White, then Green, Blue, Purple, Legendary and now with the new level cap, Pearlescent. This is another trait carried over from the first Borderlands, with Pearlescent the most rare in the game. *Legendarys and Pearlescents offer some incredible abilities that normal guns can't. They also have red text, either hinting what it does or referencing something. Blues can sometimes have red text, they are known as Uniques. Despite Pearlescents being more rare than Legendarys, they see to be not up to standard like Legendarys are (in other words they're not as great as Legendarys). Category:Video Games Category:Gearbox Software Category:Xbox 360 Category:Playstation 3 Category:First Person Shooter Category:Fantasy Category:2012 Games